


Паззл

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), yanek



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: — я ему — раз! он мне — два! так и познакомились ©
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Паззл

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, нецензурная лексика; у детей в жизни все не очень хорошо, у взрослого тоже, пока они не встречаются.

После тренировки, в которую он вкладывает все силы, чтобы не чувствовать и не думать, трясет неслабо. Крышка мусорки кажется неподъемной, однако он справляется и тут же жалеет, что в нее скребся не енот. В бледном свете единственного целого фонаря пацан отливает синим. Сколько должны весить дети в этом возрасте и какой это возраст, он понятия не имеет, и все же вытащенный из мусорки пацан слишком легкий, слишком молчаливый. Кто его туда засунул не говорит, вообще ничего не говорит. Прижимает ладони локтями к ребрам, покачивается из стороны в сторону, машинально поводит тяжеловатой челюстью. Ждет спокойно, когда дядя долепечет положенную чушь и свалит, предоставив его самому себе.

Не дожидается.

Жизнь может и новая, но он-то остался старым, поэтому тащит пацана в кафе, в единственное знакомое пока здесь место.

Продавщица — Раифа, — все еще благодарна за починенную на прошлой неделе дверь. Она заставляет пацана отмыть руки, усаживает в дальнем углу подсобки, выставляет поднос с объедками. Поднос быстро пустеет, вселяя надежду — кажется, в ситуации полнейшего пиздеца мальчишка от еды отказался бы. Сам он никогда не отказывался. Пока не переехал в Лондон.  
Трэйси на посланный смс-кой призыв о помощи шлет его нахуй, в службу опеки, снова нахуй, напоминает, что связываться с ней он обязан только в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах и клялся не создавать их сам, пишет адрес.  
Адрес, куда пацан не хочет возвращаться настолько, что ломается пополам при виде утыканного подъездами левиафана и едва не разбивает башку об неровный асфальт.

Когда он притаскивает найденыша домой, Чеза закатывает глаза, бормочет: «лучше бы ты продолжал подбирать собак» и обещает пробить того по своим каналам. Ночью пацан постоянно просыпается, чтобы поесть, потом еще немного поесть, и так и не делает попыток спиздить что-либо — к большому удивлению Чезы.

Домой Джим так и не возвращается, найдя приют у своей дальней родственницы. Та с прибабахом, но вроде бы светлая. Первое время звонит постоянно с благодарностями и просьбами занять пацана, чтобы тот не вырос «таким же...», «таким же...» (голос здесь всегда переходит в всхлипы — Джим никогда не делится, что за ними стояло). Занять уличного пацана с особенностями задача, которую не решить с наскоку, каким бы похожим не выглядел личный опыт. Он тратит на поиски решения половину сеансов со своим психотерапевтом. Спустя месяц та подбирает подходящие курсы.

***

Бенни он встречает таким же поздним вечером по дороге из аптеки. Дорога занимает битый час вместо пятнадцати минут — температура клонит к земле, размывает очертания предметов, дарит нездоровую веселость.

Из-за нее первую минуту он искренне считает представшую перед ним картину бредом. Темнокожий пупс в зеленой футболке до колен машет битой бутылкой и орет, глотая слова, что оторвет яйца любому, кто посмеет подойти. Три здоровых наголо бритых белых ублюдка встречают его вопли хохотом с повизгиваниями.

Оставшегося участника сцены — участницу — он замечает в последний момент, уже после того как опускает пакет с лекарствами на землю и вползает на очерченный стенами узкой улицы ринг.

Темнокожая девушка лежит у стены, свернувшись калачиком.

Густые волнистые волосы покрыты розовыми заколками и кровью.

Голова резко проясняется: — стоило все-таки взять с собой ствол, сколько бы тот не весил; — Трэйси и Чеза будут ходить к его могилке и пилить его за сделанные выборы, пока не познакомятся (потом обязательно поженятся и начнут перемывать ему кости за семейными ужинами; возможно, их дети и их дети унаследуют эту традицию).

Левое плечо приходится пожертвовать бите, заточку встретить ребром — иногда, чтобы победить, надо подставиться. Ублюдки ловят удары без всякого смысла. Словно сами напарываются на кулаки и укатываются сбитыми кеглями из поля видимости как раз когда магия адреналина заканчивается. Упав на колени, он больше не может подняться.

Пупс деловито вытирает ему кровь с лица подолом футболки и представляется Бенни. Терпеливо нажимает нужные кнопки на мобиле, которую впервые держит в руках и мог бы толкнуть за большие бабки. Довольно рассудительно обрисовывает Чезе, где тот может найти своего упавшего в обморок друга — не прямо здесь, а на соседней улице. Сильно позже притаскивает в больницу забытый на улице пакет с лекарствами. Клянется посвятить жизнь служению ему «как делали самураи». Чеза предлагает будущему самураю помочь убраться в их общем гараже, и когда тот, возмущенный таким отношением, удаляется, спрашивает, выбрал ли он себе супергеройский костюм. «Может быть» звучит не особо уверенно. Учить детей и подростков самообороне ему еще не приходилось.

Гараж они в итоге разбирают втроем. Бенни и Джим быстро находят общий язык, состоящий в основном из жестов, взглядов и тишины.

***

Еще через полгода жизнь окончательно перестает быть похожа на блуждание по никуда не ведущему лабиринту. Он находит помещение, где вечерами натаскивает неблагополучных детей держать удар и использовать имеющиеся социальные институты. Берется тренировать частную охрану, чтобы оплачивать учебу. Съезжает от Чезы — ночной образ жизни друга мешает высыпаться. Чеза ласково зовет его новую квартиру конурой. Усталость такая, что он не помнит, какого цвета там стены. Может поэтому полтергейст-эпопея в зале начинается для него с кульминации.

В шкафчиках сами собой образуются черно-белые фотографии каких-то спортсменов. В мужском туалете — высокохудожественные кровавые пятна на стенах. В женском — куда менее выразительные, нанесенные будто бы в спешке. В особенно поздние вечера в пустом подвале кто-то воет. Он убеждается сам, трижды, прежде чем дать добро на расследование Бенни и Джиму.

Дней через пять те, весьма собою довольные, притаскивают мелкого завернутого в ковер мальчишку с мексиканскими корнями. На вопросы тот не отвечает. Дергается так, что остается на фото размытым силуэтом.  
Он перегибает палку, объясняя парочке, где проходит грань допустимого: похищение, импровизированный допрос и насильственная фотосессия точно за ней. Итог — три обиженных ребенка, одного из которых приходится отпустить в ночь, не зная откуда он и может ли позаботиться о себе. И, если с двумя «своими» он вроде бы представляет что делать, с новеньким — нет. Попытки наводить страх на посетителей зала продолжаются даже после замены замков.  
Идея приносить «призраку» подношения как фэйри ужасно дурацкая и дарит какое-то нездоровое облегчение. Спустя пять или шесть истребленных сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом Мэл ловит его у подъезда, ведущего к конуре и на ужасно плохом английском объясняет, что хочет заниматься «здесь, именно здесь», но денег у него нет, а еще предлагает больше отдыхать, потому что «вы с сэндвичами говорили, пока никто не видел, и засиживаетесь постоянно — я ждать устаю, пока свалите».

Бенни и Джим пытаются взять Мэла под опеку из желания загладить вину. Тот доходчиво объясняет, куда они могут пойти. Из постоянных стычек, взаимного зубоскальства, попыток друг друга уесть и обогнать рождается дружба.  
Он думает Чезе понравится — они начинали так — но тот, увидев парнишку в зале, сникает. Объясняет наедине, что раньше в здании зала зависала банда. Немногие выжившие участники отбывают свое за решеткой. Мэл приходится братом половине из них. «Не дергай тигра за усы, откажи под разумным предлогом» советует друг, знающий местных намного лучше его. «Давай не спешить с выводами. Пацан вырастет и выберет как ему жить» отвечает он и не жалеет, даже когда освободившиеся братья сильно избивают его года через два — Мэл разрывает с ними все связи.

***

Эрни и Праймтайм встречаются им на зимней ярмарке, где выводок его ребятишек должен выступать на сцене. Они и сами некоторым образом выступают: Эрни поет что-то классическое, рождественское и сильно переосмысленное под аккомпанемент присвистывающей колонки, Прайтмайм щипает кошельки заслушавшихся прохожих. Пытается увести и его, получает обидный подзатыльник. Толкать речи не хочется — холодно, да и выступление начнется вот-вот, поэтому он выразительно грозит пальцем. Праймтайм молча изображает, что понял, исправится и благодарен ему за деликатный подход.

Пантомима смешит, как и Эрни, старающийся продолжать выступление, но на всякий случай приобнявший колонку, чтобы метнуть ее случись что. Он успевает забыть о забавном происшествии, готовя своих к выступлению, и вспоминает, только когда его тычут в бок. «Чего костюмы такие унылые?» — спрашивает Праймтайм. Эрни, отогревая замерзшие руки дыханием, вторит: «И движутся без ритма!». Понять, почему они пристали к нему именно сейчас, не составляет труда — над толпой рядом проплывают высокие шапки констеблей. «Хотите что-то исправить — станьте членами клуба» предлагает он, вручая обоим заранее распечатанные брошюры. Эрни не одобряет дизайн, Праймтайм — неэкологичность подхода. Он велит им заткнуться и не мешать ему.

Посмотреть есть на что. Старшие, среди которых особенно выделяется его троица, лезли из кожи вон, готовя номер, и собирают больше всех оваций, потому что совмещают приемы с акробатикой, не согласовав парочку рискованных финтов с ним. Праведный гнев застилает глаза, тащит с места, но Праймтайм удерживает его за рукав. «Не парься, дядь, они еще один мат сверху положили. Приглядись что ли». Мат действительно обнаруживается. Эрни бормочет: «Может вам очки нужны?» без попытки постебать, с искренней заботой. Снег усиливается, закидывает площадь хлопьями, кусает щеки и уши, впитывает цвета гирлянд. 

Они стоят, очарованные моментом, все выступление и немного после.

На исходе вечера он, особо не раздумывая, забирает с ярмарки на двух пацанов больше.

***

Едва отогревшись, все пятеро проверяют друг друга на прочность, чувство юмора, музыкальный вкус и генерируют какое-то нереальное количество децибел для компаний, к которым обычно примыкали Джим, Бенни, Мэл или он сам. Вместо того, чтобы просить быть потише, он улыбается всю дорогу до зала, чувствуя, что, кажется, нашел ответ на самый главный вопрос.


End file.
